


the moonlight steal across my sheets

by sapphfics



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Hilary stands in the bathroom doorway in a towel. Only a towel, her wet hair hanging down her back. She raises an eyebrow, looks over at Tally expectantly, as if to say,Well you weren’t expecting me to put clothes on, were you?“Sure, I can take you both,” Tally decides. “But just not right now. Gerit didn’t tell me about any of this, so I don’t think he should be here.”Tally registers a look of shock and disgust on Hilary’s beautiful face. How long has Tally spent staring at her, wondering what she has that Tally doesn’t? Then Hilary smirks back at her.Or: A 1x09 au in which Tally and Hilary have sex without Gerit there.
Relationships: Tally Craven/Hilary Saint
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	the moonlight steal across my sheets

Tally isn’t usually this spontaneous but the threat of imminent death and the blood of innocents on her hands and the glow on her mark must have done something to her.

That’s the only rational explanation for why she’s doing this here and now. The shower is still running and Gerit is looking over at her guiltily. As he should. She never used to be vindictive, either, but men have changed many things. 

Hilary stands in the bathroom doorway in a towel. Only a towel, her wet hair hanging down her back. She raises an eyebrow, looks over at Tally expectantly, as if to say, _Well you weren’t expecting me to put clothes on, were you?_

“Sure, I can take you both,” Tally decides. “But just not right now. Gerit didn’t tell me about any of this, so I don’t think he should be here.” 

Tally registers a look of shock and disgust on Hilary’s beautiful face. How long has Tally spent staring at her, wondering what she has that Tally doesn’t? Then Hilary smirks back at her. “I agree. I told him to tell you, and he told me you knew. He’s lied to us both.”

They both turn pointedly over at Gerit who shrugs and won’t meet their eyes. “I was gonna, I didn’t think Tally would say yes…”

“No shit you didn’t think that! You didn’t ask me!” Tally snaps back, angrily. 

“Never heard you swear before Craven,” Hilary comments. Her attention is entirely fixed on her and Tally feels bold. “It’s hot.” 

Gerit, seeming to sense the change in the air, begins to slink out of the bedroom. But before he can, Hilary grabs his arm, whispers in his ear, “If I catch you watching or listening to us, I’ll hex you so badly your grandkids will feel it. Do you understand?”

Gerit nods and sighs. He’s still pulling up his pants as Hilary casts a spell that shuts the door behind him. 

Finally, they are alone. 

“How was your flight?” Tally finds herself asking.

“You don’t care about my flight,” Hilary responds and steps toward her. Tally braces herself for a kiss as Hilary touches the back of her neck, behind her ear. She’s looking at her witches mark, Tally realises. But then Hilary pulls away suddenly, whispering. “It was awful as usual. But please tell me you aren’t planning to get knocked up.”

The mere suggestion knocks Tally off-guard. “What?! No?! I—I look, I may have not been with guys before, but I’m not—we always used a spell.” 

Hilary laughs. Tally doesn’t think she’s heard her laugh before. It’s lovely. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.” 

Tally kisses her hard, lightly grabs one of her wrists. “And you’re cute in a towel, but you’d be cuter out of it.”

Where had this bravery come from to a near stranger? Tally wonders. Is it being hit on by a very attractive girl? She isn’t sure. 

Hilary plays with the knot in her towel. “Oh this? I kinda assumed you’d take it off me yourself, Tally.”

“Never send a boy to do a woman’s job.” Tally mutters and Hilary laughs as the towel drops to the floor. “Tell me what he’s said about me, huh?” 

Tally trails kisses down Hilary’s hip, up her thighs. She hasn’t done this since she was home. She’s missed it. The comfort of women. Not that she’ll admit it. 

“He said you’re gorgeous and when he told me you and him were fucking I couldn’t believe it,” Hilary says. Tally puts betraying her tongue to good use. “Not that he was cheating, but that someone so pretty as you would fuck him—fuck, Tally, don’t stop!”

Hilary comes and Tally sits up, laughs, satisfied with herself. “And I was amazed that someone as beautiful as you married him.”

“Who gives a fuck about marriage when I’ve got his lovely mistress all to myself?” 

“I’m not his mistress,” Tally is getting defensive, she knows, but she doesn’t care. “I’m not _his_.”

“Good,” Hilary smiles. “Because I’m not his, either.”

Tally kisses her again.

“Your turn,” Hilary declares and flips Tally on her back.

They don’t let Gerit back in the bedroom for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i’m sorry i can’t write smut but i couldn’t resist shdbd follow @ camilleseverin on twitter/tumblr if u feel like it


End file.
